An Avengers Christmas
by Fallings Just Like Flying
Summary: With the Christmas season in full swing, Tony persuades the rest of the team to spend the holiday at his luxurious Stark tower, and may yuletide shenanigans commence!
1. Chapter 1: Advent

******A/N: Hey! Thanks for checking this out. I thought it would be fun to write a fan fic that went with the craziness of this time of year. My goal is to post a chapter ever day at midnight, and each one is patterned around a word or phrase that deals with Christmas. The chapters won't be super long or complex, this is really just for fun. Also this is my gift to you Avengers fans, and I hope you will give me the gift of lots of reviews. :) Anyway I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**~Chels**

* * *

**CH. 1 ****ADVENT****: the arrival of someone or something important**

_Jane, Bruce and Tony attempt to bring Thor to earth to celebrate one of Midgards most favorite holidays. _

Tony stood on the roof of his New York tower gazing up at the swirling gray clouds above his head. The December air was cool and crisp, and a cold breeze sent a chill through his body. He zipped the front of his designer coat putting his hands in his pockets, and walked over to were Jane and Bruce where fiddling with various pieces of Stark tech. The clear screens illuminated their faces as they poked and touched the glowing blue software.

"How we doin'?" he asked glancing over Bruce's shoulder then back up at the sky. The swirling clouds lit up with electrical charges. Tony, with the assistance of Bruce and Jane, had spent the better part of the last four months attempting to create pathway for their Asgardian friend access that would bring him safely from his realm to this one.

Bruce tapped several buttons on the tech and like Tony, glanced at the sky.

Positioned on the roof a good distance from where they were standing sat a space-age looking – even more so than Stark technology- contraption that the trio was hopping could help open a portal to their desired realm. Like the clouds over head, small electric charges zapped across the metal surface of the large device, which indicated _something_ was indeed happening.

"All the levels are holding steady," Dr. Banner informed. "We've done our part." He pulled his glasses lower on his nose and looked over the lenses at the sky, "We're just waiting on him now."

Jane looked at Bruce with concern on her face. It had been more than a year since she had last seen the strange, charming man from outer space and the thought of him not being able to come was disheartening.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will," Tony assured her with a smile. "We've done most of the work. Should be a piece of cake for the big lug. We did everything but spell out the instructions for him."

Jane made a face at Tony's infamous usage of nicknames and decided he was right about the technology. If they had done everything correctly- which Tony was positive they had- the three of them should have harnessed enough energy to help transport Thor to earth.

"Sir," the sudden accented voice of Tony's virtual best friend echoed across the top of the roof from the speakers located by the door a few feet away. "Agents Romanoff and Barton have arrived."

Tony grinned excitedly and rubbed his palms together, "Awesome, send them up."

After some extensive arguing, bribing and whining- mostly on Tony's part- the Avengers were able to convince Nick Fury that after Loki's little escapade they deserved the entire month of December off despite the fact that they were already given two months off in the summer. And in that time Tony not only managed to assist Bruce and Jane with their work, but finish the guest rooms at Stark Tower.

Either out of generosity or the sheer love of spending his billions on various fundamentally superfluous projects, he'd created a room for each member of the team of which he promised while they were being occupied- meant they had VIP access into Starks glamorous life style without needing to pay any bills what so ever. The down fall most of the team had with the too-good-to-be-true option was that they were living within walking distance of Tony Stark- which was not always advisable. However they'd all agreed to stay for the approaching Holiday.

Before Clint or Natasha found their way to the roof, Steve came through the door dressed in a heavy coat and blue knit cap. He'd been staying at Stark tower for the past two weeks, and found that as much as he butted heads with the Playboy, it was nice living at the tower.

"How's everything going?" Steve looked over to the screens even though he knew he couldn't read them.

"Slowly," Tony answered seeming bored.

"What are we looking at?" Clint asked standing beside the Captain. The thick black leather of his jacket pulled and tightened around his muscles as he folded his arms and peeked at the clouds threw his purple tented sunglasses.

Natasha mimicked her partner's stance off to the side and looked over head.

"The three of us. . . " Tony pointed to Jane and Bruce, "are trying to bring our friend from space home for the holidays. . .err _here_ for the holidays. . .he's technically already home."

An approving smirk graced both S.H.I.E.L.D Agent's face.

The air surrounding the awaiting group blew a gust that was more aggressive and slightly more frosty than the last and everyone pulled their coats a little more snug. Tony's Californian blood wasn't used to long periods in such blistering weather; although it seemed by her open jacket that Natasha's Russian genes made her practically accustomed to it.

"Jarvis, remind me to invest in some of those patio heating lamps," Tony said scowling.

"Noted sir. Shall I have Ms. Potts pick some up before she returns?"

"No, no," the billionaire shook his head. "I can get them myself. Just remind me to do it."

Having known Tony Stark, everyone looked at him with baffled expressions concerning his last statement.

"Since when do you do your own errands Stark?" Natasha chided, recalling the time she spent undercover at his company. He never did frivolous shopping for himself.

"I'm trying this thing were I'm not a complete asshole all the time."

Clint chuckled mockingly and Natasha rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we'll see how long that lasts."

A loud electrical snapping sound stole the Avengers attentions away from Tony and to the odd looking contraption. Bruce and Jane rushed over to check the levels on their equipment while everyone else watched the clouds. The gray masses cracked and sparked with bright bursts of electrical charges, swirling in a counter clockwise circle. The surreal movements were dizzying and had gathered most of the civilians' attention below.

"Looks like something's happening," Steve noted.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Yeah no, shit." He stole a glance at the screens.

"He's right," Bruce said. "The meters and levels have sky rocked past their peak. . ."

Before the doctor could finish his diagnosis a burst of powerful energy sent them all flying backward and onto the ground. The gravel lining the roof top was not the most comfortable cushion to break their short fall, but they'd all dealt with worse.

Tony was the first one to look up, and immediately a wide grin stretched across his face. Standing in a cloud of swirling, blue smoke was the God of Thunder himself; cape on his back and Mjolnir in his hand with a smile twice the size of Tony's.

"My friends!" he bellowed encircling them all with his arms, as they staggered to their feet. "I have missed you!" A chorus of grunts and moans echoed across the roof as Thor squeezed them tightly in his bearlike hug.

"Ahaha, Eeeaasy big guy some of us are breakable. . ." Clint laughed using most of his strength to free himself.

Thor released the group, "Forgive me but I am over joyed to back here on earth."

"We're glad we could help get you here," Steve said, ignoring Tony's "you-were-no-help-at-all" glare.

Thor smiled at each of them, happy to be on earth under better circumstances. It was then that his eyes fell upon Jane- who had been watching the excitement from a few feet away. She smiled bashfully, her cheeks turning hot against the cold New York air.

An even wider grin flashed across Thor's face as he rushed to sweep her into his gigantic arms, "Jane!" He picked her up and spun her around. "I have missed you most of all." She touched her forehead to his and bit her bottom lip.

"I missed you too," She smiled staring intently into his eyes.

Thor kissed her softly, and sat her back on her feet.

"Pardon my interruption Sir, but Ms. Potts has returned," Jarvis announced once again through the speakers.

"Great!" Tony cheered. "Now that the gangs here we can let the Holiday shenanigans commence!"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are food for my muses! (plus they are a cool holiday gift!) xD**


	2. Chapter 2: Shopping

******A/N: As promised here is the next chapter! Thank you to the few who reviewed, hopefully you got my message :). It'd be great if I got even more this time! And the alerts are great too, I just like hearing your input is all :)**

**This chapter was both difficult and fun to write, and I hope I did their individual personalities justice! **

**ENJOY**

**~Chels**

* * *

**CH. TWO ****SHOPPING****: the purchasing of goods from stores**

_With Christmas around the corner, the Avengers pair up and go shopping. _

Thor stood in the middle of a very busy department store somewhere in the concrete jungle. Overhead cheap looking Christmas decorations- consisting of evergreen tree branches with red and gold plastic ordainments- clung to the yellowed ceiling tiles while soft but repetitive Holiday music resonated throughout the shopping area. People of all sizes scurried around the various sections with mountains of merchandise in their carts and arms. The chaos fascinated the tall Asgardian, though by the scowls on some of the shoppers faces, it was apparent he alone shared the same enthusiasm.

"I have absolutely no idea what to buy any of them," Jane sighed looking flustered as she put down a rather dangerous looking kitchen utensil. She'd failed to find anything in the clothing and house wares department which had forced her into the kitchen ware section. "I mean, I just met most of them a few months ago." She looked defeated.

"What about this!" Thor lifted a box containing a coffee maker, smiling widely.

Jane laughed slightly, "I'm sure they all have one already."

The god's smile faded and he sat the box back on the shelf with the others. It was difficult for him to know what would be considered an acceptable gift in this realm, since he'd never seen most of the items in the department store before.

Shouting started the next aisle over which turned out to be two women fighting over the last toaster that was on sale. Their bout was drawing a small crowd along with multiple store employees. Frowning, Jane gripped Thor by his coat sleeve and drug him a few aisles away.

"I thought this Midgardian tradition was supposed to be exuberant? Thor asked looking in the direction of the squabbling women, worried.

"It is supposed to be. Some people though, have forgotten to enjoy it."

The pair walked down the main, tiled walkway of the department store. Jane's arm was looped around Thor's and she was leaning slightly against him as they walked.

"You haven't forgotten have you Jane?" He looked down at her, his blue eyes sparkling with childlike concern. She'd been upset almost the entire time they had been shopping and Thor caught on rather quickly.

She smiled up at him and squeezed his arm a little tighter, "No, I haven't forgotten. I just need to figure out gifts for everyone and so far I haven't."

Thor stopped in the middle of the busy aisle and turned toward Jane placing a hand on each of her thin shoulders.

"You mustn't burden yourself with a gift for me. I have already received mine. Returning here to be with you is far greater than any material possession I could be given."

Jane's eyes welled up with tears and she threw her arms around his large form, and buried her face in his chest. Kinder words had never been spoken to her, and she felt better instantly.

"I shall help you to find gifts for everyone. I promise," Thor added kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," Jane beamed not wanting to let go.

* * *

"I thought you went Christmas shopping!?" Pepper probed coming through the elevator doors with her hands filled with shopping bags.

Tony was sprawled across the couch in an oil stained band t-shirt and clashing red Santa boxers. An open pizza box containing a half-eaten all meat pizza, along with two bottles of beer sat on the glass coffee table in arms reach of where he was lounging.

"Umm, I am," He gestured to the laptop, "It's the 21st century Pepper. 'Online shopping is the best way to fulfill all your holiday needs.'" He quoted the add on the computer screen as he positioned it so she could see it.

"Is that so?" she smirked and disappeared long enough to hide the gifts she'd just bought. "I assume everyone else is _out_ shopping."

Tony reached for his beer and took a swig, "Yep. They decided it made more since to brave the loony's and the cold, instead of staying inside next to the fireplace and shopping in their underwear."

Pepper rolled her eyes and sat at the opposite end of the couch when she returned, "So what are you getting them?"

He pursed his lips, "Well the budget everyone but me decided on was forty bucks, so anything I can find in the price range. . ." He sighed and scowled at the computer screen, "It's practically impossible to achieve by the way. None of these websites have anything worth buying for under that amount."

Pepper laughed and took the laptop from him, laying herself across his chest, "You know why they set a spending limit don't you?"

"To irritate me."

"Because they knew if they didn't set a budget you'd by them all sports cars while they could only afford to get you socks and sweaters," Pepper explained.

"Ah, there is nothing wrong with buying them sports cars. Buying me socks and sweaters is different," Tony argued.

Pepper sat up and eyed him with a raised brow, "How so?"

Tony sat up as well, gabbing a slice of pizza form the box and took a bite, "Well, if I bought them all sports cars it would be logical because none of them have one, and would therefore enjoy. I on the other hand have more than enough hideous socks and sweaters and don't need anymore, which I took the liberty of explaining to all of them before they left on their little rendezvous."

Pepper shook her head, torn between wanting to smack him for his arrogance and laughing because of his logic. Instead she just sighed and leaned against his shoulder helping herself to a slice of his pizza, "I don't know why I put up with you sometimes."

Tony opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him with her finger, "But I know you wouldn't last one day without me." She kissed his lips softly and handed him his laptop. "Here," she said pulling up Amazon's web page, "I'll help you."

* * *

As he waked hastily to where he'd parked- shopping bags dangling from his wrist- he fought for his car keys while he pressed his cell to his ear with his free hand.

"Starks the only one left I have to buy for," Clint said into his phone sounding annoyed. He pressed a button on the black key fob to open the back of the Stark Company SUV when he finally got a hold of them. The agent carelessly tossed his shopping bags inside and shut the door. With another press of the button he locked the polished vehicle and made his way out of the dreary parking garage and back into the hectic mall.

"I know," he grunted to his partner who was on the other end of the phone. "Look, I'm coming in, where are you? I have awful reception in this damn place."

He pushed through the glass doors leaving the corridor in the garage and into the mall. When Natasha finished telling him her location he hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Clint was fed up with shopping, the people where less than pleasant, the crowds were nerve racking and if he heard 'Jingle Bell Rock' one more time on the radio someone was going to end up with an arrow in their eye socket.

The archer jostled his way through the never ending sea of people, walking swiftly and dodging the families and groups of obnoxious teens as best he could. It was when his eyes landed on Natasha's bright velvet red curls that he felt somewhat better.

"This," he spun his finger around in the air gesturing to the madness around them, "is insanity." Clint stated when he reached her.

By the look on her face he could tell she was having just as much fun as she was, "That's putting it lightly." She folded her arms and leant up against the window overlooking the New York streets. She eyed everyone passing with intense, irritated green eyes. Clint pressed his back against the cool window with his hands in his coat pockets, "Maybe we should find him something that can be from both of us."

Natasha didn't answer or look at him; she just continued eyeing everyone angrily.

"Tasha. . ." Clint elbowed her softly knocking her out of her glare.

"Yeah, that works," She stood up straighter and looked at Clint. "Where should we start?"

The archer shrugged and pursed his lips, "I'll follow you."

Natasha huffed and rolled her eyes, "God. . .you are no help Barton." She started to stomp off into the mass of moving bodies, and Clint ran to catch up.

"We'll you aren't exactly in a mood to be told what to do so. . ." He decided not to finish, being the victim of one of Nat's infamous if-looks-could-kill glares was never fun.

"Can we just get this over with?" she stopped in the mid step to glower piercingly at her partner, while he continued on.

"I'm waiting on you now," He called over his shoulder.

Natasha shook her head wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face for being an ass, and caught up with her partner in a few strides. Holiday shopping was one mission the two of them would never be able to complete.

* * *

"Department stores sure have changed since I last went Christmas shopping," Steve said idly waiting in the long line to check out his commodities.

Bruce, who was standing behind the tall solider, smirked, nodding slightly, "You mean shopping wasn't crazy in the 40s?"

It seemed there were only two cashiers for every thirty customers waiting to purchase their items. As if the stress and exhaustion from shopping wasn't enough, waiting in long, sluggish lines was the icing on the cake.

Steve shook his head, "Not like this."

The line lurched forward slightly and both the solider and the doctor took a step. Frustrated whispers were beginning to break out among the people in line, spreading like a silent disease to everyone in ear shot. Both Avengers felt the same, but did their best not to let their frustration get to them; especially the doctor.

Bruce shifted the bundle of packages to his other arm and laughed lightly, "I have to say, fighting aliens is more peaceful then this."

Steve gave Bruce a concerned glance, knowing what could happen if worst came to worse for his team mate.

"I'm fine," He assured, seeing the concern in the taller man's blue eyes.

The pair fell silent as they continued waiting, listening to the soft music playing or occasionally watching the shoppers bicker and fight over items in the store. Although the ordeal was pitiful, it served as a form of entertainment at least.

"Hello," the slender brunette uttered when Steve came up to the checkout desk. He sat the boxes and articles of clothing down while the brunette gave him a once over and blushed.

"Did ah, did you find everything alright?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, ma'am."

She began to scan each item, occasionally glancing at Steve through her thick eyelashes. "Your total comes to $179.89," she told him looking at her computer screen.

Steve removed his wallet and handed her two one hundred dollar bills with a kind smile. The girl blushed when his hand accidently brushed against hers as she gave him back his change.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas."

"You too," Steve grabbed his sacks and waited off to the side while Bruce paid for his gifts.

"Thank god that's over," he sighed walking to where Steve was standing when he was done. Yet another commotion broke out in line, but was resolved much faster than most the duo had witnessed on their day shopping.

"Let's get out of here before the Other Guy decides to make the next scene."

Steve grinned as they left the store and headed for Stark Tower.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! The mighty Avengers doing Christmas shopping, and getting just as frustrated as normal people! xD Any who, let me know what made you laugh!**

***Also I'll give you a hint as to what the next chapter is about! The word is: _Decorations_**


	3. Chapter 3: Decorations

**A/N: I'm quite pleased with the amount of reviews and alerts this story has gotten in the past two days! Please keep them coming! I've had a pretty horrible day, but the reviews you guys left me put a smile on my face! If you did leave me a review, and you have an acount I sent you all a personal thank you, and to those that reviewed but don't have an account THANKS! :) I had fun writing this chapter as well, and I hope I've kept everyone in character. . . I try my hardest. Anyways here's the next one!**

**ENJOY!**

**~Chels**

* * *

**CH. 3 ****DECORATIONS****: something that adds beauty; ornament**

_Without anyone realizing it, Tony sneaks off and buys all new Christmas decorations which he enlists the help of his fellow team-mates to hung up; while Pepper insists on using some of the old decorations. _

Everyone at Stark tower was enjoying a quiet evening inside out of the cold with the warm fireplace glowing among them. The setting sun painted a beautiful backdrop outside the spotless wall of windows. The New York skyline burst with vibrant golds and purples, creating a darkening silhouette of the towering skyscrapers.

They were all spaced out around the pent house, occupying themselves with mundane tasks. Jane was in the kitchen teaching Thor how to make hot coco, Bruce and Steve were off to the side playing a game of chess-of which Bruce was winning, Natasha was reading a book, and both Clint and Pepper where situated with their laptops. Tony however was nowhere to be found, and surprisingly they really didn't care. The team was all enjoying the peaceful atmosphere after dealing with crazy shoppers the day before.

The ambiance didn't last though.

Like the stampede of marching soldiers Tony waltzed through the elevator doors with a half dozen men toting large brown boxes filled with newly purchased Christmas decorations.

"Just pile 'em over there boys." Tony instructed, pointing to the large open area of the room.

Pepper stood up quickly, tossing her computer onto the empty couch cushion next to her, and rushed over to the billionaire's side. "What's all of this?"

"Decorations! What's it look like?"

Another six men with boxes streamed out of the elevator and stacked the packages with the others, which amplified the grin on Tony's face. The remaining Avengers gawked in amazement at all the containers of various Christmas decorations and trinkets.

"We already have some." Pepper said. "In the closet."

Tony sneered. "Yeah, they're like 50 million years old."

"They were my grandmothers."

"I know. Like is said, _centuries _old."

Pepper crossed her arms and scowled. Tony ignored her, bending over to remove items from the boxes with a smile still stretching ear to ear.

"And who do you expect to put all that stuff up?" Pepper eyed him knowing there was no way he was going to do it by himself.

Tony's brows furrowed, confused by her statement. "Uh, us." He pointed in a circular motion which indicated everyone in the room.

"You're in aren't you Cap?" Tony shouted as he tossed a box of lighted garland at him. Steve caught it before it smashed into his face.

"I shall help in whatever way I can." Thor said from the kitchen. Jane nodded beside him, the ghost of a grin growing on her lips.

"This place does look a little dreary." Bruce noted taking off his glasses.

Tony looked at Pepper with puppy-dog eyes and she grinned. "I'll get the extension cords." She walked off towards Tony's lab to retrieve them.

Stark tossed Bruce and Thor each another set of decorations.

Clint and Natasha were still setting next to each other as if they were oblivious to the scene around them.

"Hey love birds." Tony chucked a stuffed reindeer at them, hitting the archer in the head causing it to bounce and land in his partners lap. "You in or are you to Scrooge's just gonna sit there?"

Natasha glared and Clint sighed shutting the screen of his laptop. "Sure, why not." He paused and glanced at his partner. "Tasha."

"Fine." She huffed and closed her book.

Tony danced back to the pile of newly acquired decor while everyone else rummaged through the boxes.

"Jarvis, could you treat us with some music to set the mood; that won't send us over a cliff preferably?" Tony grabbed a box of Christmas lights and began to unwind them.

"Yes sir."

Suddenly a burst of electric guitars and drums resonated throughout the room. Tony fluidly glided his freehand back and forth through the air as if he was conducting the music, beaming with joy.

"This is. . . _different._" Steve noted hearing the familiar yet obscured melodies.

"It's Trans-Siberian-Orchestra." Pepper explained dropping a bundle of cords to her feet. "They are the only Christmas music he will listen to."

"Hell of a lot better than that 'Jingle Bell Rock.'" Clint said unweaving a set of glittery garland. Bruce and Natasha both nodded in agreement.

When the decorations had been sorted and given a place to go, everyone grabbed a pile and began. Tony, with the aid of his Iron Man boots stung twinkling lights around the tall ceilings and throughout the pent house, Natasha and Clint where working on the entrance and the staircase, attaching sparkling ribbons and lighted evergreen garland where it needed to be. Jane and Thor were tackling the kitchen and dining areas, embellishing the long table with the festive table cloth and new Christmas place settings, while Steve, Bruce and Pepper concentrated on the living area; adorning candlesticks on the mantel and added festive red and green pillows to the couches.

By the time they were through Stark's penthouse had transformed into a glowing winter wonderland. The large assortment of over the top and showy decorations matched Tony's persona, and successfully put everyone in the Christmas spirit.

Natasha stood and gazed in slight wonderment at the work they had accomplished-which put a pleased smile on her face. She'd never had time or the yearning to do any of it all but she like the genuine joy it brought her.

"That's the spirit Romanoff." Tony elbowed her and stomped over to Thor still warning his metal boots. He attempted to wrap his arm around the Asgardians wide shoulders but his height made it difficult.

"What do you think Cave Man?"

Thor boomed with excitement. "I adore this festive Midgardian Holiday! Perhaps I shall return for next year's celebration?" he looked to Jane with a nod.

"I hope so." She grinned.

Please with himself, Tony strutted over and embraced Pepper, kissing her playfully on the neck. She giggled and blushed and quickly pulled away.

"And what do you think Ms. Potts?"

She smiled. "It looks lovely Mr. Stark."

Tony's already glowing aura beamed even brighter and he kissed her again.

"That doesn't mean we aren't going to put out my grandmother's decorations." She stated firmly.

Tony sulked slightly, and Bruce laughed. "Aw come on Tony. It can't be that bad."

"Ha! You haven't seen the Santa doll."

"He's scared of it." Pepper explained with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I moves." Tony argued. "And it's not supposed to. The thing is from like the 40s."

Everyone laughed at Tony's ridiculous fear as they began throwing their trash and unneeded packaging into the brown boxes. Pepper had disappeared briefly, and returned with a similar brown box marked 'X-mas' in black marker. She sat it on the ground and removed the ancient looking Santa figure the size of a porcelain doll.

Bruce's smile faded as soon as he caught sight of the wretched decoration.

The red coat it wore was not only faded, but also moth-eaten and dusty and part of the white trim around the bottom of the coat and sleeves was beginning to peel off. His once snowy beard had yellowed from age and was matted and missing in some places. The dolls blue eyes were painted on, but only half of his left one was still visible. In his hand he held a frightened looking toy bear by the neck and his left hand was missing a finger. As if its condition wasn't enough to strike fear into someone's heart, his expression alone seemed capable of stealing one's soul.

"Jesus. You weren't joking." Bruce said, both amazed and terrified.

Tony shook his head, shielding his eyes with his palm childishly.

"It reminds me of a demonic species of troll I encountered during battle once." Thor commented eyeing the figure strangely.

Pepper sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "You guys can save the world from an alien invasion in one afternoon, but you can't look at an antique doll."

Even Clint and Natasha didn't seem to care for the Santa decoration. Steve was the only one who acted unfazed. The rest of them-except for Tony- eyed the doll fiendishly with fearful worry in their expression.

"Fine." She put the doll back in the box. "We won't put it out this year."

Tony practically jumped for joy.

"But next year it goes in our bed room." Pepper added taking the box back to where it came from.

"In that case I'm rooming with Bruce next December. You good with that doctor."

Bruce smirked and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They all finished cleaning up glad they wouldn't have to put up with Pepper's frightening Santa doll.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think!? Let me know, and yes I do have a fear of dolls and yes the Santa doll in this chapter is based off of an actual decoration my family has. It really is the scariest thing I think I've ever seen hahaha. Thank God we finally go rid of it xD. Be sure to let me know your favorite parts/lines/or what not!**

**The hint for next chapter is: _Christmas Tree_**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Tree

******A/N: Sorry about the small delay on this chapter! I had to work tonight and I didn't get off until midnight when I usually post, and I still had to finish typing and editing it. So anyway thanks for the reviews as always! Alerts as well! You all are so great and I love each one of you for taking the time to read and comment on my work. I hope this chapter is as great as you deserve. I try my best. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CH. 4 ****CHRISTMAS TREE****: evergreen tree (often spruce) that people decorate with lights and ornaments**

_Tony sends Thor and Steve out to find a Christmas tree for Stark Tower and The Avengers decorate it. _

"I can't believe you forgot about getting a tree." Clint ridiculed sitting next to Natasha at the smooth garnet bar in the kitchen wearing just his boxers and wifebeater tank. "That's like the epitome of Christmas decorations."

It was the next morning and Tony, Bruce Clint and Natasha where in the kitchen attempting to get something for breakfast. Steve and Thor had gotten up early and Tony sent them with a wad of cash to find Christmas tree that would has Tony put it "Suit my needs".

The Playboy poured himself a cup of coffee lazily and glowered at Clint's comment.

"He was too concerned about making sure Pepper didn't put out 'Satan Clause' last night." Natasha provoked, gaining a glare from Tony and a smirk from her partner.

"It was actually quite scary." Bruce mused, siding with Tony as he took a bite of his toast.

Tony sauntered over to the cabinet and with a yawn took out a box of Pop tarts only to find the package empty. His scowl deepened and his piercing eyes looked to everyone in the kitchen. "Who nicked all my Pop tarts?" his voice was low and more menacing than usual. It was obvious to them that he wasn't a morning person.

"That would be Thor." Jane said walking in with Pepper.

They were both already dressed and ready for the day, while everyone else was still lolling around in their pajamas.

"He really likes them." She laughed. "Pop tarts were the first thing he ate when he came here the first time."

Bruce and Clint both smirked imagining the God of Thunder eating the simple pastries, while Tony didn't seem quite as amused. He carelessly tossed the pastry box aside reaching for the box of Fruit Loops instead. Tony opened the box and with his fist grabbed a handful of the colorful circles and shoved them all into his mouth.

"You'll have to forgive him." Pepper said snatching the cereal box from his hands. "He often forgets he's no longer a teenager." She gave him a smug grin and properly prepared his breakfast for him.

He laughed humorlessly at her statement. "And you never fail to remind me."

She handed him the bowl and reluctantly he took it. The team continued eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee without too much more conversation. Clint and Natasha looked over a mission file Fury had sent them that was to be completed right after the New Year, while Bruce flipped through the paper. It was then with the ding of the elevator doors opening that they each moved their focus away from their current task.

No one could comprehend how Thor and Steve managed to get the enormous pine tree into the compact elevator, but somehow they'd deified all logic. The sight of the huge tee evaporated Tony's horrible mood and his wide grin returned. He quickly sat his bowl down on the counter and hurried to them.

"Good job Rogers. I was worried you'd come back with a Charlie Brown tree."

Steve gave the genius a confused look, not understanding what he meant.

"Oh, right. Never mind." He rolled his eyes.

"Just tell me where you want this thing Stark." The captain ordered in an annoyed tone.

He and Thor carried the tree on their shoulders and it was less than comfortable.

"By the window!" He pointed to the floor to ceiling window that overlooked the skyline.

Pepper brought another box- this on labeled 'Xmas tree' and sat the tree stand where Tony had instructed. The god and solider placed the tree where they were told and brushed the pine needles from their coats.

"I do not understand the reason for this." Thor said removing his coat.

"Ask the Germans." Tony shrugged. "They started it."

"Doesn't it have something to do with eternal life?" Bruce asked.

"Sure." Tony answered as he walked over to the three boxes Pepper had brought out.

He removed a box of lights and again,and began to untangle them. Like the night before one by one they began to remove the contents and the procedure of unwinding lights and sorting ornaments and ribbon.

"How do you want us to do this?" Natasha queried eyeing Tony with her arms crossed. The look on her face made it seem like she wasn't even sure what to do with all the decorations at her feet.

"Haven't you ever decorated a Christmas tree?" Steve asked with a raised brow.

"Not that I can remember." There was no hint of sadness in her tone, but her comment seemed to slightly alter everyone's mood. They all –except maybe Clint- forgot her troubling background. All the life she could remember was filled with mission after mission, there wasn't a normal memory drifting about in her mind at all. Everyone fell silent very abruptly and glanced towards the agent.

"Then I guess it will be Thor's and Romanoff's first Christmas!" Tony cheered lightly to ease the tension in the room. "Which gives us even more reason to celebrate this year."

The billionaire caught the outline of a genuine smile on Natasha's face that was meant for him as he handed a set of lights to Pepper. Despite not seeing eye to eye with one another, it was nice to have him pull her out of the spot light.

With Jane's assistance the pair began to string set after set of lights onto the spiky branches. Thor idly stood by, never too far from Janes side, watching them apply the light set. The more strands that were added, the wider the gods grin became.

"Most magnificent!"

Steve grinned at his excitement. "It's not even done yet."

Thor looked at his slightly shorter team mate with confusion.

"There's more than just lights that go on it." He explained. Steve walked over to one of the boxes and removed a small container of red and gold Christmas balls. Clint and Natasha removed another set of glass ornaments, beginning to latch hooks on ones missing string, while Thor still marveled at the only half-completed Christmas tree.

"That's good don't you think?" Pepper asked standing back to see her work. Each strand was perfectly spaced and even.

"Looks great." Tony praised.

The team stood back aways holding ornaments and bows in their hands waiting for Tony to give them the go ahead.

"Have at it." Tony swung his arm towards the tree and they swarmed the large evergreen. "Jarvis. Music please?" he added grabbing is own things to hang on the branches.

The familiar Christmas rock tunes filled the Penthouse as they all took turns hanging and watching, with Pepper every now and then moving something to balance out the tree.

"Stop." Tony said hugging her from behind, keeping her hands at her sides. "Just let it happen. This group is anything but organized."

Pepper sighed. "You're right."

Tony spun her around. "I know I'm right." He kissed her quickly and pranced over to wrap his arm around Natasha's shoulder.

"Having fun Agent Romanoff?"

Her eyes narrowed menacingly at Tony's proximity, but she smirked and nodded.

"How bout you Thunderguns?" he asked dancing over to Thor wistfully.

"I am enjoying myself with these festivities." He bellowed with a grin.

Tony went back to hanging ornaments humming along to the instrumental music that was booming from the speakers throughout the house.

"You know," Steve mused hanging a glittering angelic ordiment. "I can remember as a kid, times where rough but my pops always managed to get the biggest tree he could find."

"That's sweet." Pepper commented lightly.

"My old man was always too wasted to remember what time of year it was." Clint noted with a shrug. "I had better Christmases as an orphan than I did before my folks died."

Tony scowled at the archer. "Hey Cupid. You mind not killing the mood?"

Clint gave Tony a glare and a mumbled apology as he continued hanging the ornaments he held in his hand.

"I think that was the last of all of 'em." Bruce announced looking into the now empty boxes. He bent over and picked up the large star that was meant for the top. "Should we let Thor do it? He's tallest."

Everyone began to nod.

"Wait! I have a surprise!" Tony ran off and returned with four other noticeably smaller boxes. He threw one to Thor, one to Bruce, one to Steve and kept the last one in his hand.

"I was originally just going to buy four of myself and give to you guys, but I had some ya. . .help." he looked at Pepper. "Remembering that I'm trying not to be a dick. So I got you each yourself." Tony explained as they opened the packages that contained model versions of their super selves.

Tony held up the small Iron Man with a grin. "Cool huh?" he paused. "Oh and for some reason the company didn't make any of you two." He pointed to Clint and Natasha. "So long story short; I bought the company and your ornaments should be here next week."

Both assassins looked at each other, unsure about how Tony's statement made them feel.

"Thank you? I guess." Clint said.

Steve and Bruce held theirs out in their hand just staring at the smaller version of themselves. Thor was the only one that didn't seem the slightest upset about being a marketed Christmas collectable.

"Yeah, Thanks." Bruce finally said with a shrug. He hung his closer to the back of the tree, as did Steve. Thor placed his at the top, and Tony positioned his directly in eyesight.

"Now it's perfect." Tony grinned. "Well almost. When Robin Hood's and Wonder Woman's get here it will be."

Natasha rolled her eyes and went back over to her mug of coffee on the counter. Pepper took the boxes back to the storage closet and slowly everyone drifted back to their previous tasks with the glow of the tree glittering against the New York City morning back drop.

* * *

**A/N: Your thoughts feed my muses! Let me know your favorite parts or whatever!**

**Hint for next chapter: _Christmas Cards_**


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Cards

******A/N: Okay so I didn't get this one up as soon as I wanted to, so if everything plays out right, you might end up with another chapter posted very soon. Don't hold your breath tho. Anyway Thanks sooooo much for all of your awesome reviews and support and alerts and everything! You guys are great! Here's your next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**~Chels**

* * *

**CH. 5 ****CHRISTMAS CARD****: a greetings card that people send to friends and family at Christmas**

_Tony and Pepper spend their afternoon tending to an abundance of cards; finding that Tony wasn't the only one sent a special holiday greeting. _

Tony sat in the wooden dining chair, slouched, chewing on the end of the maker in his hand. He was thinking quietly to himself-the cogs in his head spinning, while also dreading what he was about to spend a good four hours doing. Pepper was in the process of retrieving a monstrous crate of mail that, together they were going to go through. On any normal day he paid people to do the tedious act, but this was his Christmas mail, which was riddled with cards from people he'd met and liked, met and disliked and a majority from people he'd never even met.

He was already tired of sitting in the uncomfortable wooden chair since he and his other arguably better half had spent the morning filling out invitations to the annual Stark Christmas Party. Coincidently no one else was around to help with the long and repetitive task, and it had put the playboy in a rather unpleasant stink.

"I think this is more than last year." Pepper assumed setting the large box of holiday colored envelopes on the smooth surface of the dining table.

Tony's eyes grew wide at the sight and he cursed under his breath, feeling his sour mood worsen immediately. Christmas cards were possibly the second thing about the time of year that he hated, only because he thought reading every single one of them was useless; and Pepper insisted on doing it. The overly cheerful and sappy cards were supposed to put people in the Christmas spirit, but not Tony Stark. In the past he just ignored them, opening only a few, then discarding the rest, but Pepper decided Tony needed to be more considerate and was therefore sending every fan and autographed holiday photo of himself.

"Here's these." Pepper sat a thick stack of glossy photos of Tony, unsigned, wearing a very poorly photo shopped Santa hat.

"Who did these?" he asked sounding mildly discussed.

"Happy did." She told him removing two handfuls of unopened cards.

"Wow." He rebuked cynically, "This is awful. Steve could have done a better job."

Pepper shot him a look.

"I mean seriously. Did he even try?"

Pepper ignored him, shaking her head as she began to sort out envelopes. She took the liberty of opening the ones from employees and various other official companies and people, while she tossed Tony the ones that were obviously from fans.

Hesitantly, with a frustrated sigh he ripped open an envelope, signed a picture and started a pile. The system worked well, slowly, but well and after a few cards, the seemingly adamant scowl on Tony's brow gradually became a crooked smirk as he read the notes telling him how awesome he was.

"Do I have a fan mail address?" Tony asked suddenly.

"No." Pepper said opening a golden envelope. "You said it was an unneeded hassle. Plus I don't think you need anything else to feed your ego."

Tony shook his head in disagreement. "But I should be courteous Pepper. After all these people took the time to write such adoring things about me. . ."

"Tony."

"And if I want to keep this heinous charade of being a gentleman thing up, I should reply to them."

"Let's just finish this." She insisted handing him more cards from fans. "Besides you and I both know you'd get tired of doing it eventually."

Tony pursed his lips and eyed her before continuing reading and signing as Pepper sustained sorting and opening. It was a few dozen cards later before either of them uttered another word.

"My family is going to be here in New York this week!" Pepper announced with a smile.

Tony cringed at what he knew would follow her statement.

"I'm going to call them." She removed her phone from her jean pocket still smiling.

"I uh . . . your family hates me."

Despite Tony's wishes, she began to dial. The playboy slouched deeper into the chair and continually tapped the end of his marker on the surface of the table obnoxiously. He fidgeted and shifted in his seat and Pepper rolled her eyes and walked out.

While Tony sulked and Pepper chatted happily, Bruce wondered in to the room from out of nowhere. He looked at Tony will a raised brow and sat in one of the chairs.

"You've been busy." The doctor noted seeing the stacks of opened cards.

Tony sighed and looked to Bruce with his head propped up with his hand. He nodded slightly, trying to hear Pepper's conversation in the other room. Bruce absentmindedly read some of the cards with a smirk.

"My mom, dad and sister will be here tomorrow at 12:30." Pepper informed him with a pleased smile.

Tony smirked but seemed less than pleased. "Anyone else? There are six other people staying here already. Somewhat dangerous individuals if provoked." He eyed Bruce.

"If I can handle you, I can handle family members." Dr. Banner laughed.

"Mathew and Zoë." Pepper stated to answer Tony's question. She went back to her previous task as if nothing had interrupted her.

Tony's brows pulled together. "Who are they?"

"My niece and nephew."

"Your niece and nephew . . . wha. . .I didn't know you were an aunt."

"Well I am, and they will all be here tomorrow." She commented without missing a beat in her job of opening.

Tony sighed again and looked at Bruce who seemed amused by he and Peppers little squabble. Soon Tony and Pepper fell back into their obnoxiously boring routine of opening and autographing. By the end the genius was in dire need of a drink, and a nap, and followed possibly by another round of drinks due to the occupancy of his house doubling in less than twenty-four hours.

"When is this going to end Pepper? Honestly I think I'm going to have Carpel Tunnel. This is insane."

"There's one more." She told him, and removed a single green envelope. She paused a moment reading the name on the front of it. "This is addressed to Bruce."

The doctor sat up and took the card from Pepper's hand. Tony perked up as well, interested to see who had sent his science pal a card. Bruce stared at it for a moment analyzing the writing. It was a woman's and somewhat familiar. There was no return address only the one for Stark Tower.

With both Pepper and Tony's leer upon him, he opened it.

The scene illustrated on the front was simple, snow covered houses with a vast star filled sky above. He opened it and silently read to himself as the hint of a reminiscent smile began to pull at both ends of his mouth.

"Who's it from Big Man?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Betty." He murmured, not moving his glance away from the hastily scribbled signature at the bottom of the card.

Neither Pepper nor Tony knew too much about Betty Ross, except from what Bruce had mentioned only a few times; but it didn't take a genius to see how much he must care for her.

"She wanted to see me this Christmas, but apparently she can't. . ." His voice trailed off trailed off and he closed the card.

Pepper gave him a thoughtful smile and then began to move the pile of opened envelopes back into the crate.

"That's too bad Brucey Boy. Maybe next year." He patted the doctor on the back as he stood. Bruce shrugged, but seemed content that she'd surprised him with a card since she wasn't going to make it to see him. Tony however decided to help to not only celebrate the ending of a laborious afternoon but cheer up Doctor Banner.

"You guys wanna get Tacos?" He looked at each of them. "I'm famished and I'm in the mood for spicy Mexican food and margaritas!"

Bruce laughed, and with a smirk and an eye roll Pepper nodded.

"Cap! Assemble the team! It's taco time!"

**A/N: Bruce got a card from Betty! \o/ I thought that would be sweet. . . and then of course Tony wants to get Tacos. . . lol. Don't forget to let me know your thoughts!**

**Your hint for the next chapter is: _Family_**


	6. Chapter 6: Family

******A/N: Hey, so I know I originally said I was going to post everyday, well I miss judged how much my college finals were going to take over my life last week so I did no writing at all until yesterday. This I'm going to post this chapter as well as CH 7 since they some what go together. I'm sorry I didn't have time to reply and thank you personally for your reviews, I did read them and they were great. I hope to receive more so I can answer them. I hope you all enjoy this and the next chapter. **

**Chels**

* * *

**CH. 6 ****FAMILY****: a group consisting of parents and children living in a household**

_Pepper's family, (mom, dad, sister, niece and nephew)come over while Tony suffers from a rough hangover from the previous taco/margarita night_.

By the amount of sunlight cascading into his bed room from the slit in the long curtains haning over the window Tony could tell that it was late in the morning. The side of the bed beside him was empty and the sheets were cool meaning Pepper was up, and had been for a while. He rolled over, twisting himself in the bed sheets and the sudden movement made his head start to pound. Unexpectedly there was too much light in the room and he regretted opening his eyes.

"Thor is twice your size, I have no idea why you'd think you could hold your alcohol better than him. . . " Pepper's voice insisted.

Tony re-opened one eye to a slit and find her standing over him, her arms crossed scowling. On any other day he'd act like he didn't know why she was upset with him, but today her family was coming over, and he'd woken up with a horrible hangover.

He shifted again, and threw the pillow over his head childishly. "I don't care if they come, just don't make me schmooze with them."

The first time Tony Stark had met Pepper's mother and father was at a charity event several years ago but he couldn't remember any of it. Unsurprisingly he'd spent most of the night at the bar, downing glass after glass of various alcohol infused liquids which had rendered him practically incoherent.

"Nope. You will get up, look nice and not be a pathetic hangover mess when they get here." She aggressively tore the blankets off of his body and the cool air in the room made him shiver.

The tone of her voice changed- sounding slightly less threatening. "I left two Tylenol, a box of crackers and a bottle of water on the dresser to help. Do not drink more alcohol, you know that only makes it worse." She sighed. "Please Tony, it would mean a lot to me if you did this."

She left the room silently and closed the door behind her. Releasing a sigh of his own he glanced at the clock on the bedside table. He had exactly forty five minutes to make himself presentable. As much as he didn't want to face Pepper's family being in the shape he was, he knew that if rolls were reversed Pepper would be there for him without uttering a single complaint.

* * *

Pepper made her way into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee and found Steve sitting on the middle bar stool, sketching the layout of the modernized kitchen on a folded paper napkin. She smiled at him as she poured her drink.

"That's really good." She remarked.

He looked up with the hint of a smile. "You think so?"

She nodded. "Yes. Very good." She took a sip from her mug.

"When is your family supposed to be here?" he asked.

"In about a half hour."

He nodded. "That really great that your folks are coming to see you for Christmas. . . " His voice trailed of sounding sad.

"Your more than welcome to visit too Steve." She said with a smile. "All of you are welcome. Plus my niece and nephew would love to meet Captain America."

He smirked and went back to working on his sketch.

Leaving the kitchen with her mug in hand she found Natasha seated on the couch with one of her pistols in her hand. Pepper's initial reaction was concern but that quickly subsided due to living around Tony for so long. The red headed assassin was alone, cleaning her weapon without paying much attention to anything around her.

"Where's Clint?" Pepper asked sitting at the other end of the long sofa. It was rare that the two of them weren't at each other's side- ever since Loki's hostile takeover at least.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head disapprovingly. "He's currently nursing one hell of a bad hangover. I don't know why that bastard thought he could out drink someone like Thor."

Pepper couldn't help but laugh. "I told Tony the same thing."

Natasha smirked and Pepper shook her head. "I'll have this all gone when you parents get here." The agent noted gesturing to the gun in her hand. "I just had to move somewhere that I couldn't hear Clint's complaining."

"I understand."

The two of them sat quietly and soon Natasha disappeared to check on her partner while Pepper waited for her family to get there.

"Miss Potts." Jarvis's animated voice sounded. "You family has just arrived at the tower. Shall I send them up?"

"Yes please. Thank you Jarvis." She stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of her casual black skirt tucking loose hair behind her ears. It would be great to see her family, especially for the holidays.

She was right at the door to great them when the elevator opened. Peppers mom was the first one out of the medium sized lift and rushed open armed to greet her daughter.

"Virginia! Oh it's so good to see you darling." Janette Potts coiled her thin arms around Pepper and squeezed tightly.

Her dad was the next one to embrace her. "This place is _extravagant_." He chided in a peeved tone as he looked around. Peppers father hadn't quite come to terms with her relationship to the rich playboy. "Must be nice to have all the big toys." He glanced over to the large television in the living room with a scowl clearly visible on his brow.

Pepper laughed nervously. Mathew, Zoë and their mother- Peppers sister- Lenore, were the last to greet her.

"Aunt Pepper!" the two children shouted, there face full of radiant smiles as they embraced her.

"Look at you guys!" she laughed. "You've gotten so big!" she reached for her sister. "It's good to see all of you."

"You too Pep." Lenore replied clutching her sisters shoulders. "And don't worry about daddy. He's just jealous."

"That's not true." He defended quickly. "I just want what's best for my baby girl. That's all." He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like Tony's name mixed with a handful of profanities, but Pepper did her best to ignore it.

"Why don't you guys go sit down in the living room." Pepper pointed to the couch. "You want anything to drink?"

All their reply's came at once and if it wasn't for all her years taking orders from possibly the most demanding and confusing man on the planet, she wouldn't have been able to keep up with their orders.

Steve was still in the kitchen when she walked in- working on his sketch when she walked through the threshold.

"You mind keeping them company while I play waitress?" she gave the captain a pleasing smile, to which he nodded.

She knew Steve was probably the safest to have them all meet first, especially if she wasn't in the same room. Thor and Jane were virtually harmless, but he was from another realm after all and Pepper wasn't sure how her father would take to that. Hopefully Tony would be done primping soon so Bruce could come out of hiding. Clint and Natasha were- other than Tony- _normal_ people among the group of superheroes, and yet Pepper felt that it might be best if they not come out right away. They were after all highly trained killers that didn't exactly have a friendly background as to how they acquired their skills.

Pepper sighed and with a tray of festive glasses returned to the living room. She wasn't surprised when she spotted both Mathew and Zoë sitting on Steve's knees looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you really Captain America?" Zoë asked is a low whisper her green eyes glistening with childlike admiration.

Steve smirked. "Yes I am."

A huge grin spread across her face and she wrapped her small arms around his neck. Steve chuckled and squeezed her lightly.

"Why don't you put the suit on Cap," Tony's voice said as he suddenly strutted into the room. He wore a fine tailored suit with a dark pair of aviator sunglasses which Pepper guessed was due to his hangover. At least he was up right and awake. "Toss the shield around, you know. Show'em what it's like to be Captain America."

Steve's smile faded slightly as the arrogant playboy came into the room. "I don't think that's a good idea Stark."

Tony shrugged smugly, and went over to Pepper's mom. He gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Mrs. Potts, It's nice to see you again."

Janette's checks flushed a pale pink and she smiled sheepishly at him. "Call me Janette, please." Tony shot her a suave smirk in reply.

It seemed that Pepper's father was the only one that really had a problem with Tony. Even Pepper's mom fell victim to his debonair charm and electric charisma.

" Mr. Potts," he held out his hand. Vernon was hesitant about shacking it but finically he did. "It's nice to have you here with us. It meant a lot to Pepper to have you here. So welcome."

Pepper's father observed Tony with an odd look on his face, something resembling a mixture of annoyance but also respect.

Without missing a beat he moved on to Pepper's sister introducing himself much the same has he did with Janette. "We've never met, but it's certainly an honor to meet you." He looked at Steve who still had Mathew and Zoë on his lap. "And It's nice to meet you both as well."

Once he was done with his introductions he moved to Pepper and greeted her with a kiss.

"Not too bad." Pepper praised.

"I was going for the Prince Charming effect." He muttered in her ear. Pepper rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you're out of the woods from what happened last night and this morning." She added whispering.

"Oh," Tony murmured. "I've already got a few tricks up my sleeve to cover that mess. Just wait."

There was an overabundance of self-gratification in his voice and smile that made her worry about what he was planning. Usually nothing good ever came from his schemes and she hoped that this time it would be different.

* * *

**A/N: review this one while if finish editing CH7! I'll post it with in the hour!**


	7. Chapter 7: Santa Claus

**A/N: Not much more to say for this since I just posted the last chapter. I'll just say that I look forward to reading your reviews and that I hope you enjoy this one as well. I'm not promising anything but I hope to have another chapter up very soon. **

**Chels**

* * *

**CH. 7 ****SANTA CLAUS****: an imaginary being who brings presents for children on the night before Christmas Day**

_Tony convinces Thor to dress like Santa for Pepper's niece and nephew. _

To Pepper's surprise, having her family over was – so far- going quite smoothly. Steve was telling stories about the war and life in the forties, and Tony was even keeping his wise cracks to himself for the most part. And the ones he did manage to mouth off were rather mild and less demeaning than usual, which made Pepper wonder if he wasn't feeling well. He assured her though everything was fine.

Bruce and Natasha had joined in to the chatter, the SHILED agent noting that her partner would hopefully come out of hiding soon. Explaining bluntly that he was stupid for thinking he could out drink someone twice his size and deserved to feel the way he did.

It was then that Jane came down the stairs looking a bit flustered. "Tony could you ya, help us with something?"

Pepper looked confused, as did everyone else. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

"I'll go check it out." Tony persuaded quickly getting to his feet. "You talk with mom and pops."

At a hastened pace he stomped up the stairs and into Thor and Jane's room. Sitting on the bed, wearing a Santa suit was the God of Thunder. The red coat was visibly two small for his large muscular physic which also seemed to be the issue that had Jane all worked up.

"What are we supposed to do?" She asked.

Tony removed his glasses, pursed his lips and looked at the large man puzzled. Of all the abilities he possessed, sewing was not one of them; they were going to have to improvise.

"Well. . . the pants and the boots fit don't they?"

Jane nodded.

"Okay, so he doesn't wear a coat, fine. Just put a red sweater on him with the beard and hat and you're set." He suggested.

The concern on Janes face lessened, and she went to find him a red sweater from the large clothes in the closet. "Here." She handed the article of clothing to him.

Thor looked at it with a shrug and tossed the small Santa coat away as he folded himself into the knit sweater.

"How is this?" he asked looking to Tony.

The playboy smirked. "Not bad. Now put the beard and hat on."

Thor did as he was told and Tony handed him a small finely wrapped package. "This is for the kidies down there." He explained. "I'm assuming Jane gave to the rundown of Operation Santa?"

The both nodded.

"Awesome. Wait to come down stairs ten minutes after I go back down."

Tony straightened his tie in the mirror and casually sashayed back down into the living room. Clint had joined the ensemble, also wearing a set of dark glasses. They were all still telling stories and entertaining Pepper's niece and nephew, who were all amazed by the fact that their Aunt Pepper was friends with the superhero team called the Avengers.

"Mr. Tony." Zoë said sweetly, still seated securely on Caps lap. "Are you really Iron Man?"

Tony sat beside Pepper with a smile, "Sometimes." He chirped. The looked at his watch on his wrist and back at the kids. "Did you guys know that Iron Man is friends with Santa?"

The adults in the room gave Tony a bizarre glance, while Mathew and Zoë's eyes grew wide with excitement as the they both nodded.

"Would you guys like it if he came and gave you an early gift right now?" Tony inquired with a sly smile.

They hopped off of Steve's lap and jumped up and down.

Suddenly, a very loud "Ho,ho,ho!" bellowed from the staircase as a very young, buff Santa Claus made his way down the steps with the gift in his hands.

Clint started chuckling, Bruce snickered, Steve had a blissful smile on his face and Natasha looked both astonished and horrified. Pepper's parents, along with her sister and herself all looked thrilled, but not to the extent as the kids.

"Hello young ones!" Thor bellowed, sounding muffled under the synthetic beard he was wearing. "Mathew and Zoë. You've been very good this year; this is something special for both of you."

The brother and sister rushed over to the large Santa Claus and tore the gift from his hands and rushed back to their mother shouting excitedly.

"Can we open it now!?" they said in unison.

Lenore nodded and they ripped the small package open excitedly. A slight wave of disappointment touched the children's faces as the seen what was inside the wrapping.

"What is this?" Mathew asked with a frown holding up the three pieces of paper.

His mother took the thick paper from her child's hand and read what was printed on it. Shock consumed her features and she glance at the only person she knew who could have afforded such a gift. Tony smirked looking pleased with himself.

"These are tickets to Disney World!" she explained to them.

Suddenly the entire penthouse was filled with shrieks and giggles of pure excitement. Mathew and Zoë sprinted back to Santa-Thor and latched onto his legs making the god roar with laughter.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Thor patted them each on their back. "Merry Christmas my young friends. I have to be going now."

The kids let go and Thor bounded off to the stairs to remove his festive costume.

It seemed that Mathew and Zoë were the only ones unaware of where their expensive gift had really come from, but Tony remained practically silent.

The excitement of Santa's unexpected visit dwindled and soon the once bright sky out the large window turned dark. Vernon stood adjusting his suit and looked to his wife. "I'd say it's time we get to our hotel."

Janette nodded and stood and Lanore followed with her two very happy children flanking her.

"Ah, Mr. Potts." Tony got to his feet as well, Pepper too. "I'd like to apologize for not getting you and your lovely wife a gift. I had such little notice, plus getting through to the North Pole this time of year is difficult in its self. . ." he winked at Pepper's niece and nephew. "And all the rooms here are already filled, so I canceled you're previous reservations and got you the four bedroom suite at the Plaza."

Janette gripped her husband's arm as though she was about to fall over.

"Stay as long as you like, I'll take care of your bill."

Vernon looked speechless while Janette and Lenore looked faint. "I-I don't know what to say. . ." Pepper's father confessed.

Tony smirked and playfully smacked Vernon's shoulder. "Don't say anything. It's Christmas. I want your family to enjoy it were ever they are." He wrapped a hand around Pepper and kissed her softly.

The elevator doors opened and all but Pepper's father got on. He looked at Tony for a long time before he finally spoke as if he was having difficulty forming words. Eventually he mustered up the voice to utter two simple words that- coming from Pepper's father- meant a lot to Tony.

"Thank you."

Tony just smiled and watched them all disappear behind the elevator doors. Pepper sighed and swung her arms around the playboy pulling herself close to him.

"That was really great what you did." She murmured touching her forehead to his. "I just wanted you to control yourself."

"Yeah but this was better." Tony noted.

"Yes it was."

"Plus I've secretly always wanted to see Thunderguns dress like Jolly St. Nick." Tony laughed and kissed her again.

They'd survived the surprise attack, otherwise known as Pepper's family, without Clint or Tasha killing someone, Bruce Hulking out, or Tony being too obnoxious. Everything went quite smoothly and that made everyone very happy.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**

**Hint of chapter 8: _Snowmen_**


End file.
